Meet Me at the Track
by DragonFaerie
Summary: AU PRNS, they were never Rangers or Ninjas, so how would their lives cross paths? Bad Summary! Sorry! COMPLETE! Sorta
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is an AU story about Blake/Tori, THEY WEREN'T RANGERS!! So apparently, this also ISN'T the sequel to Three Little Words, okay? For reading purposes Tori is 20, Blake is 21, Hunter is 23, Dustin is 20, Shane is 21, Cam is 22, Skye is 22 and Marah is 19. (No Kapri!)

Disclaimer: I own Skye, as of the moment, that's it. I wish I owned PRNS, but I don't. If I did, the dialogue wouldn't have been as gay at times, and Blake and Tori would've gotten it together! Anyway so I don't own them...

Oh yeah, warning, one of the conversations is an overlapping conversation were Hunter and Blake's conversation over laps with Tori and Dustin's... if you still get confused, sorry!

Okay, now the story:

----**Meet me at the Track**---

By: Brie, Storm Strider

**Chapter 1**: We need gear, Dustin!

Blake and Hunter Bradley walked into a local extreme sports store to grab some last minute things for their dirt bikes. They walked up to the counter and were greeted by a bored guy about their ages decked in yellow from head to toe.

"Welcome to Storm Chargers, how can I help you?" Dustin, as his name tag read, asked politely with a bored tone.

"Do you have kick stands for a 250 dirt bike?" Hunter, the taller, sandy blonde, asked with an annoyed tone looking sideways at Blake, the short, black haired Asian.

"Yeah, right over here." Dustin said walking over to the area he was speaking.

........................

Tori and Skye Hanson walked down Main Street headed towards the local extreme sports store, Storm Chargers.

"You know the race is today?" Tori, who dressed in pale blue, asked Skye, who was dressed in baby pink.

"Yeah, and I'm not going if Shane is!" Skye retorted.

"Dustin's gonna beg as usual. He hates to bring Shane and Cam along with just him and Marah." Tori replied.

"Good. Let him beg." Skye said as they reached the doors of Storm Chargers. Upon opening them they were instantly greeted by one of they're best friends' voice.

"Tori, Skye!" Dustin shouted. "Excuse me." He said to his customers.

"Hey, Dustin." They said together, Tori hugging him, Skye smiling brightly.

........................

"I guess they're his friends?" Hunter commented grabbing a kickstand.

"Hmm?" Blake said in a daze. Hunter rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Which one are you drooling over?" Hunter asked.

"The one in blue. And shut up!" Blake said smacking Hunter's head.

"Ow." Was Hunter's only reply

........................

"You guys are coming to the race today, right?" Dustin asked almost begging.

"Do we have to? When was the last time you came to surfing competition with us?" Skye asked.

"I might be going. Depends on Skye, who's just being annoying. She and Shane are still mad at each other, so I get to suffer." Tori said.

"After the break up they had, no wonder." Dustin said smirking.

"Still standing here!" Skye said getting annoyed and walking off to the surf hear.

"Not anymore!" Dustin called after her. Skye flipped him off. "I love pissing her off." Dustin laughed.

"She is going to hurt you one of these days, more than I ever have." Tori said walking back to the counter with Dustin.

"I'm still alive after what you've done, she can't be much worse." Dustin commented as Tori planted her butt on the counter to wait for Skye.

........................(Warning: overlapping conversation)

"I still can't believe you broke your kickstand! Why did you go riding on the beach before a race?" Hunter asked his little brother.

"I was bored and you and Tara were screaming at each other." Blake said

"Sara and we weren't yelling." Hunter said finally finding the right kickstand.

"You weren't but Kara was." Blake said.

"Sara! Why can't you say my girlfriend's name right?" Hunter asked him as they approached the counter.

"You did order the wax, right?" Tori asked Dustin.

"A. she's your ex-girlfriend and B. She hated me, I hated her. I had no need to remember her name." Blake answered.

"Umm... no, Kelly said she would. But they're on back order." Dustin said sheepishly.

"I dated her for three months, man, that's just sad you couldn't remember her name." Hunter said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but at least it wasn't his girlfriend. Dustin here didn't remember his girlfriend Marah's for the first month they were going out." Tori said politely, patting Dustin on the back.

"Okay, that makes me feel so much better." Blake said with a laugh.

"Find everything you needed?" Dustin asked slightly red.

"Yeah, although we shouldn't have needed it, right, Blake?" Hunter said pulling out his money.

"Sorry." Blake said moving away from him a little, which caused him to be closer to Tori.

"DUSTIN!" Skye screamed from the surf gear, before walking over very fast. Blake and Hunter turned around a little surprised. "Where is my wax, you useless Dirt head?" She demanded, totally ignoring Hunter and Blake.

"It's on back order!" Dustin said cringing backward, away from Skye.

"I told you to order it three weeks ago!" Skye said angrily.

"I'm busy at the moment, please wait." Dustin said taking the money from a stunned Hunter and ringing up the purchase. "Thank you for stopping at Storm Chargers. Have a nice day." Dustin said handing Hunter the bag. Through out the entire exchange Tori and Blake were smiling at each other.

"Ah, thanks." Hunter said, unsure if he should leave this poor guy to his fate with the hottie in pink. "Blake!" He said hitting his brother who was still staring at Blake. Blake turned the same shade as Hunter's crimson shirt, before turning and walking out with him. Dustin put his hands on the counter with his arms straight p and down, head down, waiting for the yelling to continue.

"He was kind of cute." Skye said staring at the door.

"What?" Dustin said totally lost.

"I know." Tori said, also still staring at the door.

"And he wears red. Perfect." Skye said turning back to Dustin.

"He was wearing blue..." Tori said still lost in her own world.

"He was... ohh... yeah, blue..." Skye said smirking.

"Ya know, they were buying a kick stand for a 250." Dustin said as if it was very interesting.

"So?" Both girls asked.

"That means they must be racing today. I think the one Tori's drooling over is Blake Bradley, and therefore the one your drooling over is Hunter Bradley. So what do you say to coming to the race now?" Dustin asked with a sly smile.

"We'll go!" They said together rather quickly. Dustin shook his head as the girls giggled happily.

So, first chapter... good, bad??? Shall I keep going? Please review!!! –Storm Strider


	2. An Embarrassing Race

Thanks for the few reviews so far! Anyway, sorry for the clumpedness. The server is getting real annoying!

Disclaimer: I own Skye, Sara, Tina, and Marc and some miscellaneous people... I wish I owned PRNS, but I don't. If I did, the dialogue wouldn't have been as gay at times, and Blake and Tori would've gotten it together! Anyway so I don't own them...

**Meet me at the Track**

**Chapter 2:** An Embarrassing Race

"I have to get ready!" Skye squealed running out the door into Marah.

"What does she have to get ready for?" Marah asked Tori and Dustin who were laughing hysterically.

"The race..." Dustin whispered as Shane came out of the backroom.

"She's going?" Marah asked.

"Yeah, she has the hots for one of the riders..." Tori said.

"So do you!" Dustin teased.

"Ohh, so who's the hottie?" Marah asked excitedly, Tori didn't usually get into the girl talk with her.

"Hotties, notice the plural..." Dustin said walking into the back as Shane took over the register.

"TWO?" Marah exclaimed.

"You aren't actually having a girl talk are you?" Shane asked pleading they say no.

"The Bradley Brothers." Tori answered Marah, ignoring Shane's pleads.

"DUSTIN!" Shane yelled at him for help.

"I HAD TO SEE THEM FLIRT! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" Dustin called from the back. Shane cursed under his breath while Tori went on about 'Blake', 'Who ever he is.' Shane thought.

.....................

Blake and Hunter went back to the track to get ready. The whole time Blake was smiling uncontrollably, while Hunter was trying to get the image of the very scary woman out of his head.

"Why is he smiling? Didn't you just have to buy a kickstand?" Marc, another rider, asked Hunter as Blake put the kickstand on.

"He met this girl at the store. They were flirting. She had a sister who was completely flipping on their friend. It was kind of scary. But he's on Cloud 9 thinking about her..." Hunter said shaking his head.

"Damn, was she at least hot?" Marc asked.

"Hell yeah. Very hot, but very scary!" Hunter answered.

"I meant... right..." Marc realized Hunter was talking about the scary one. "What about Blake's dream girl?"

"She looks like her sister. Other than that, I wasn't paying much attention. Skye was kinda flipping out..." Hunter answered.

"You remember her name?" Marc asked.

"I'm not Blake, I remember people's names." Hunter replied

"HEY! At least I can remember Tori. And I'm not like that Dustin dude. _That_ was just sad." Blake defended himself.

"_That_ was pretty sad." Hunter agreed.

"GUYS YOU GOT 15 MINUTES BEFORE THE PRACTICE LAPS!" Roger called from outside.

"I guess we better go get ready?" Marc said.

"Yeah, and Blake, keep your mind on the track!" Hunter said as his brother began spacing again.

"I know!" Blake said walking out with them. Marc and Hunter laughed walking out the door.

.....................

"How did you drag me here?" Cam asked as he, Shane, Dustin and Marah waited for Tori and Skye.

"We threatened your computer." Shane answered as the notorious blue van pulled up. The blonde sisters got out and joined their friends. Shane and Skye ignored each other, well almost.

"I thought you weren't coming." Shane asked coldly.

"I changed my mind." Skye said equally cold.

"More like someone else changed your mind." Dustin commented. Skye smacked him in his head. "Ow."

"Can we go sit?" Tori asked.

"Lucky for us, Kelly's sponsoring the race, so we get front row seats." Dustin walking to their seats.

"Better view?" Tori asked sheepishly.

"Of Blake, yes. Of Hunter, yes. Of the race, well duh!" Dustin replied, making the Hanson girls blush. Cam and Shane shook their heads in disbelief. 'Leave it to girls to ruin sports by using it as an excuse to stare at hot guys. NOT that I think they are hot!' Shane said in his head.

Soon the race began and the guys were very into the race, while Tori and Skye were sulking since they couldn't see Hunter and Blake. Marah was half asleep. Finally the race was over and Hunter, Marc, and Blake came in first, second, and third, with the other riders all behind them.

"I can't believe I finally beat one of you!" Marc said out of breath taking off his helmet.

"Blake wasn't concentrating! Were you?" Hunter asked also removing his helmet.

"Hey, I still came in third." Blake defending himself as his helmet came off. As soon as he did, his eyes met with Tori's. "Bro, they're here." Blake said still staring at his goddess.

"Who?" Hunter and Marc asked turning to look at where he was staring. Hunter realized who it was, and his eye fell on Skye.

"I thought she wasn't gonna come?" Hunter said.

"Skye?" Blake asked making sure who he was talking about.

"Yeah." Hunter said moving his bike to the trailer.

"I guess she decided to after all." Blake said following Hunter.

"Okay, WHO?" Marc asked.

"The girls from the store." Hunter said helping Marc with his bike.

"Oh, well, why don't we go say hi?" Marc, being mischievous and out going, said walking towards the girls.

"NO!" Hunter and Blake ran after him, but he reached the front row anyway.

.....................

"That was bogus! Blake never comes in third!" Dustin complained.

"He still won didn't he?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, but still!" Shane argued to Dustin's defense.

"Hunter came in first, ha!" Skye said teasing Tori.

"That's cause he's older!" Tori argued.

"Whatever, hey they're coming over here!" Marah squealed as Marc approached them with Hunter and Blake running behind them.

"May I ask which of you lovely ladies are Skye and which is Tori?" Marc asked.

"I'm Tori. She's Skye." Tori replied.

"Well, I can see why Blake likes you." Marc said with a smile. Blake hit him.

"Shut up!" Blake whispered.

"And you must be the hot but scary Skye. Your right Hunter, she is hot." Marc said making Hunter as red as his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hunter whispered to him. Marc just gave him a 'What?' look. Dustin whispered something in Marah's ear before she leaned to Tori.

"You were right; he is cute when he blushes." Marah said loud enough for the others to hear, but quiet enough for it to seem unintentional.

"Marah!" Tori cried. "This is why I don't talk to you!" Tori said blushing herself.

"You have a death wish, Dustin." Hunter commented.

"Huh?" Dustin said still laughing at Tori's face.

"First you pissed off Skye, and you managed to live; now you pissed off Tori, wow!" Blake commented as well.

"You remember that?" Skye asked shocked, and embarrassed.

"It was to hours ago. And we seriously thought you would kill him!" Hunter joked.

"That's sad, he knows you for two hours and is afraid of you. You are a witch!" Shane joked.

"Jealous?" Skye answered back.

"Of what?" Shane asked.

"That I can kick your ass!" Skye replied.

"This is gonna take forever!" Tori sighed as Skye and Shane continued to argue in the back ground.

"Well, we know Tori, Skye, Dustin and who I believe are Marah and Shane, so you must be Cam?" Blake said looking at Cam.

"Okay, how did you a. know his name, and b. remember it?" Tori asked.

"Blake was eves dropping while I looked for the kickstand." Hunter said.

"Was not! I have good hearing! And I remember things I want to." Blake defended.

"What was his girlfriends name then?" Tori asked leaning forward.

"Lara?" He said sheepishly.

"Sara!" Tori replied sitting back.

"How can she remember?" Hunter said hitting Blake.

"Cause she doesn't try to forget that wrenched—"Blake began, getting cut of by a shriek and someone calling his name.

"BLAKE! There you are!" A red headed girl cried running over to him. "Hi, Blake." She said dreamily clutching to his arm.

"Or her sister." Blake said to Tori with begging eyes. "This is Tina, Farah's sister." Blake said introducing her, while trying to get away. Tori felt a tinge of jealousy that she got to be so close to Blake.

"Sara." Tori reminded.

"Whatever. Tina, this is Tori, Dustin, Marah, and Cam, the people behind them still screaming are Skye and Shane." Blake introduced.

"Oh yeah I'm Marc by the way." Marc introduced himself to the people he was embarrassing.

"Nice to meet, _you_." She said looking at Dustin, Marah, and Cam. She didn't like the looks Blake was giving Tori.

"We better get going." Hunter said quickly.

"Why?" Everyone inquired.

"'Cause Sara on her way over." Hunter said trying to make a dash for it.

"HUNTER!" Sara screamed.

"Hey, why don't we meet you back at SC later." Blake suggested as he, Marc and Hunter all prepared to run from Sara.

"SC? You mean Storm-"Dustin asked before his mouth was covered by Tori. Dustin just nodded and the boys took off. Tina trailed behind them waiting for her sister to catch up.

.........................................

Chapter 2! So??? Still interested? Review please! Tell me if its too much dialogue! Everyone always gives me nice reviews, no one ever says what needs work, so help me out, and criticize! Thanks –Storm Strider


	3. Ex's, or?

Okay, for anyone who wants to know the, Three Little Words, sequel is on hold. I have to try and think of a way to make my idea work, and I don't want my idea running out mind story. Anyway thanks for the reviews on this so far! The updates are going to be slow-ish. I started freshman year yesterday, or two days ago, when ever they post this... anyway so for the first week so far, I'm really tired. Getting up to drill at 5:45 is not cool. Anyway, (I say that a lot!) New character...

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer. Tina, Sarah, Skye, and Marc are MINE, so is Brian.

Okay, kids, story time!

Chapter 3: Ex's, or?

Tori and Skye climbed into their van with Cam. Everyone else had to go back to Storm Chargers, so Skye volunteered to take Cam back to his Dad's boarding school. Tori was relatively quiet the whole way. She didn't say a word until they entered Storm Chargers, when Dustin asked her a question.

"Tor, you in there?" He asked. Ignoring his question Tori asked a question of her own.

"Do you think that was Blake's girlfriend?" Tori asked sadly.

"Not by choice." Marc said coming from the back room, with Blake and Hunter behind him.

"Umm..." Tori said turning bright red, followed by Blake turning bright red. Everyone else chuckled a bit.

"Sorry we took so long. They called Keri, and told her Marc was with us." Hunter explained.

"Whose Keri?" Skye asked. Marc cringed.

"Keri Halling..." He said again cringing. "Psycho Ex. I went on a triple date with Hunter and Sara, and Blake and Tina. Hunter was scared to go alone, and Blake was afraid to go with Tina, so they dragged Keri and me along. She thought we 'belonged' together." He continued, still cringing at her name.

"So who exactly are Tina and Sara?" Kelly asked.

"Dara Hatton is Hunter's ex-girlfriend, as of this morning, and _Tina_, is her little sister. She thinks we're together..." Blake started, then seeing Tori's face sadden, "BUT WERE NOT!" He added quickly, and a little loud. Tori smiled slightly.

"Sara." Tori said softly. "We know how that feels." Tori said, just as the door opened.

"Tori, sweetie, there you are." A tall black haired man said walking over.

"Hey, Brian, this is Blake and Hunter, oh and Marc's the one cringing in the corner." Tori introduced. Brian didn't like the looks Tori kept stealing at Blake.

"Hey, Tor, can I talk to you?" Brian said pulling her to a slightly secluded area of the store, with Blake's eyes burning holes into him. Tori followed while looking at Blake once more. Once away from the others, Brian began asking her questions. Tori stared at him in disbelief. Blake was trying to hear what was being said but couldn't. All he saw was Brian pull Tori into a long passionate kiss. Blake felt his heart break and ran from the store. Before anyone could grab him and ask what was wrong, they heard a loud slap, and turned to see Tori had slapped Brian.

"Excuse me, why did you slap him?" Kelly asked.

"He kissed me, the disgusting pervert." Tori cried.

"That's it, out of my store!" Kelly said pushing Brian out of her store. Tori walked back over to the guys.

"Where'd Blake go?" Tori asked shyly.

"He ran out, but then we heard you smack Brian..." Dustin explained, but Tori ran out of the store as well to find Blake. Tori ran out of the store and walked towards the track. About half way there she thought she saw Blake. SHE DID! He was kissing some other girl, it was Tina. Tori felt the urge to cry, but instead ran straight home, and then cried. After an hour or so, she called Brian.

"Hello?" Brian asked.

"Hey, it's me. Look I'm sorry I slapped you. I... was scared I guess... I'd be willing to try again, if you want." Tori said as collected as she could.

"Sure." Brian said happily.

.................. Next day: The track:

"Hey did Tori find you yesterday?" Hunter asked Blake has Marc, Blake, and he came to a stop after a few laps.

"You mean that slut?" Blake asked bitterly.

"You saw her kissing Brian?" Marc asked.

"Making out with him, yeah." Blake said putting his bike away.

"You don't know shit, man." Hunter said a little pissed and walked away, after having put his bike back.

"What did he mean?" Blake asked Marc, who shrugged.

"Let's head to Storm Chargers. I wanna see that Kelly chick." Marc said heading towards his motorcycle.

"For a little while, I gotta catch up with Tina later." Blake said sitting on his bike.

"WHAT?" Marc exclaimed.

"Let's go." Blake said taking off. Marc shook his head and took off as well.

......Storm Chargers:

Hunter arrived a few minutes before Blake and Marc, very pissed off. Skye, who was yelling at Dustin about her wax, noticed him sulking in the sitting area. She walked over with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"My Bro's an idiot. Tori likes him right? And she slapped that Brian dude for kissing her and went off after Blake, right?" Hunter asked looking at her confused.

"I think so. All I know is she went to look for him, and when I got home, I heard her crying, but it stopped before I could ask her. I heard her on the phone. I thought it was Blake." Skye said.

"No, I don't think it..." Hunter broke off as Tori entered the store holding hands with the guy she slapped the day before. Kelly happened to walk out at the moment.

"GET OUT OF MY STORE!" Kelly screamed at him.

"It's fine Kel. He's with me. Where's Skye?" Tori asked. Kelly pointed to the sitting area where Skye and Hunter stared at her in disbelief. "Fuck..." Tori said under her breath.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Oh, umm... I wasn't in the mood to talk to the Bradley's or Marc. They go on and on about Motocross with Dustin. It gets annoying..." Tori said walking towards her sister. "He-"Tori began, but Skye grabbed her and pulled her into the back room. Tori looked at Brian and made a face. "What the hell?" Tori asked.

"Exactly!" Skye almost screamed, and Hunter heard her.

"Oh... Brian?" Skye nodded. "Well we're... together..." Tori trailed off.

"Why???" Skye again said loud enough that Hunter heard her.

...Blake walked in through the front with Marc, who instantly ditched him for Kelly. Blake rolled his eyes before he heard Skye screaming something.

"What's her problem?" Blake asked with a small laugh as he approached Hunter, an unknown Brian, and Dustin, who moved to hear better.

"YOU!" Hunter replied walking away.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Her and Tor are arguing about something." Dustin explained.

"You're Drake right?" Brian asked.

"Blake. You're Ryan?" Blake asked.

"Brian." Brian gritted through his teeth.

"HE WAS KISSING HER!" Tori screamed walking out of the backroom, away from her sister. She didn't notice Blake at first as Skye continued yelling at her.

"WELL YOU DATING DUMBASS DOESN'T MAKE THINGS BETTER! HE'S THE REASON HE PROBABLY LEFT!" Skye screamed back.

"Whatever." Tori said turning and coming face to face with Blake. "Uhh... I..." Tori ran off, with Brian running after her.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!" Skye said slapping Blake. Blake held his cheek in disbelief.

"What the fuck did I do?" Blake demanded. By now Hunter had run over again, as well as Marc and Kelly.

"What is going on?" Kelly asked loudly as a few customers left the 'battle scene'.

"She fucking slapped me!" Blake said.

"You probably deserved it!" Hunter retorted.

"ME? What did I do?" Blake asked, hurt that his brother wasn't siding with him.

"YOU KISSED THAT TINA BITCH!" Skye screamed.

"They don't know about your date with her, do they?" Marc asked Blake.

"DATE?" Hunter asked. Blake nodded. Hunter smacked him upside the head.

"OW!" Blake cried.

"You better go talk to TORI, and find out what happened yesterday! I'm not telling you. Skye is not telling you, Marc, Shane, Kelly, Dustin, Marah are not telling you." Hunter instructed.

"What?"

"GO!" Kelly said pointing towards the door. Blake looked back pissed. He didn't want to talk to Tori. She played with his heart. _That_ was not cool.

..................................................................

Okay, so what do you think??? Thanks for the reviews so far, and I **_HOPE_** you all understand about the TLW/TLB thing, sorry! Later- Storm Strider.


	4. Fighting and Making out

Okay, next chapter. Nothing too special, only that you might get confused(as usual with my writing.)

Chapter 4: Fights and Making out

"Bored?" Skye asked Hunter who was sitting on the counter at Storm Chargers.

"Yeah, Blake and I aren't talking, Marc's been with Kelly the last couple of days, and Dustin is permanently attached to Marah, so there's no one to go riding with. Plus I'm still trying to avoid Sara, Kelly threw her out of the store, so I'm safe here." Hunter explained while schussing over to let Skye join him on the counter.

"Well, it sounds like you need fun. What'd you say to coming to my house to watch a movie?" Skye offered nudging him slightly.

"Sounds like fun. Sara won't be there, and you will, definitely fun." Hunter said gazing at her. Skye and Hunter's faces started inching towards one another.

"SKYE!" Tori's voice bellowed through the store, causing both Hunter and Skye to pull back from their near kiss, and curse under their breath.

"What, Tor?" Skye asked slightly peeved.

"When did you plan on telling me you were leaving?" Tori asked as tears streamed down her face, while clutching a few pieces of paper.

"Oh... umm... soon..." Skye stammered.

"SOON? This says you signed up to leave in two weeks!" Tori screamed before running out, straight into Blake's unexpecting arms.

"Tori?" Blake questioned as she began crying into his shoulder. Realizing it was Blake, Tori tore herself from his embrace and ran off down the street. 'I'll find Ryan and he can keep me company.' She thought, not realizing she called Brian Ryan. Blake stood there baffled, and walked into Storm Chargers, where Hunter and Skye seemed to be arguing.

"Okay, What THE HELL is going on?" Blake demanded.

"I'm still not talking to you!" Hunter said turning away from both of them.

"I don't care! Someone please tell me why Tori ran out of the store and stared crying a random stranger's, who happened to be me, shoulder?" Blake asked with authority Hunter never heard before.

"Tori's upset because I'm leaving in two weeks to go to Hawaii with Foxy." Skye explained matter-of-factly.

"Okay, and you two were arguing because???" Blake asked.

"None of your business." Hunter snapped.

"Right, lover's tiff." Blake said backing away.

"We are _not_ together. You can't live three hundred thousand miles apart to be together." Hunter replied eyeing Skye.

"Like you aren't leaving in two days!" Skye screamed back.

"I'm leaving now." Blake turned and sprinted out of the store.

"I'd still be in California!" Hunter retorted.

"For the next month until the tour moves to Oregon, right?" Skye yelled back.

"If I had a reason to stay here, maybe I would!" Hunter screamed before running out through the back of the store, while Skye looked away as a few tears feel from her eyes. Shane had been watching the entire ordeal and quickly walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from the side, and Skye collapsed into him, crying. Something she hadn't done in years.

"You okay?" Shane asked softly.

"Why can't I be happy?" Skye asked through her tears.

"Cause we males are jerks." Shane joked quietly. Hunter, who had felt bad about blowing up at Skye was walking back in the store and saw Shane holding Skye.

"I guess all Hanson girls run to their ex-boyfriends when they have a fight with a guy, huh?" Hunter asked coldly before turning around.

"Fuck you, Bradley, both of you!" Skye screamed as Blake walked through the front door while Hunter retreated to the back door. Blake, who was very lost, again, walked out of the store ignoring it.

......After Tori went running off, she ran to Brian's house.

"Tori?" Brian said walking into his house hearing sobbing.

"Ian." Tori said though tears.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked dismissing her incorrectly naming him.

"Skye's... leaving me... to go to... Hawaii..." Tori cried. Brian put his arms around her, but she tensed, not like with Blake when she completely relaxed against him.

"Why are you so tense?" Brian asked noticing her tense.

"I... don't know... I'm going surfing..." Tori got up and ran from his house as fast as she could. She needed her stuff from her house, but she didn't want to see Skye, so she just walked to the beach.

'Life sucks.' Tori thought. 'Why can't I just be happy with Brian?' 'He's really sweet, and cares about, and those beautiful brown eyes... WAIT! He has blue eyes, where'd brown eyes come from?' 'Maybe from the ones staring at me...' Tori said realizing Blake was looking at her. Tori returned his stare, only it was cold, heartless, so un-Tori like. Blake shivered thinking he'd done that.

...... Skye left Storm Chargers a few minutes after the confrontation with Hunter. She walked along the rock quarry. 'Life sucks!' 'Why do guys always hurt me?' 'Am I just incapable of being loved?' 'Oh what am I saying, I wasn't even with Hunter!' Skye debated so much in her head, she dropped to her knees in pain. She put her head in her hands and cried.

"Where are you mom? You're supposed to be here to help me and Tor! But you ran off! I hate you!" Skye screamed towards the sky.

Unknown to Skye, Hunter was watching her. He heard her yelling and had to use every ounce in his body to prevent him from running to her and scooping her into his arms. He watched her until she walked away.

"Why'd you have to make me fall in love with you? I can't love anyone! It's not fair!" Hunter mumbled to himself. He walked away sulking.

.........The actually happy couple:

"So when do you leave?" Kelly asked slightly sad.

"Hmm... ?" Marc said coming out of a daze.

"You okay? You spaced out again." Kelly commented.

"No, I don't want to leave you. Being on the road with Keri and the girls again, its gonna make me miss you **_SO_** much." Marc said pulling Kelly onto his lap and kissing her passionately.

"Well, any doubts I just had about you leaving, are very far gone now..." Kelly said kissing him again. Kelly and Marc were making out in the sitting area of Storm Chargers when Tori, Skye, Hunter, and Blake, all managed to walk into the area at the same time, from four different directions. They glared at each other before glaring at Marc and Kelly who had broken apart embarrassed.

"Hey, guys." Kelly said softly.

"Go to hell." Tori screamed pivoting and running out.

"Tori" Blake called after her.

"Leave her alone, asshole." Skye screamed running after Tori.

"Skye, wait." Hunter called.

"Leave her." Shane commented from the counter.

"Back off." Hunter snapped.

"Fuck you, man." Shane said going into the break room.

"Out!" Kelly said sternly. Hunter looked at Blake, then walked out. Blake didn't think he did anything wrong and started talking to Marc. "Didn't I tell you _not_ to come back unless you talked to Tori?" Kelly demanded calmly.

"Yes, ma'am." Blake said running backwards out the door.

"You're evil." Marc said kissing her neck.

"I don't want my store's rep ruined by them." Kelly said trying to control herself from moaning loudly as Marc caressed her neck and shoulder with his lips and tongue. Soon they were in another heavy make-out session..

.....................

I know I said Marah and Dustin would be a main couple type thing, but they weren't and if your lost as to why Hunter and Skye are fighting, it's cause Skye's scared to tell Hunter how she feels, and is willing to just leave to Hawaii and forget about him, since he's leaving in two days, were as Hunter wants to tell her he like her, but she didn't tell him once that she was leaving with Foxy, and that hurt him cause he's really falling for her...

So now that I've explained it, do you understand???


	5. Forgiveness

A/n FINAL CHAPTER!!! Well, sorta... it's the last chapter of the main story, then there's maybe the epilogue, and you see why its named what its named... And sorry, but no sequel for TLW yet, I can't seem to get my ideas out for that one. But I do have another story in mind. Oh and thanks for the Roxy /Foxy confusion point out. I don't know too much about sports!

Okay, I own nothing but what I own.

Chapter 5: Forgiveness

Sky ran after Tori.

"Tori, sweetie, wait up!" Skye yelled at her sister.

"Leave me alone!" Tori cried.

"Tori, I won't leave if you're gonna hate me this much!" Skye screamed at her.

"I don't hate you! It's just, first Dad up and leaves cause Mom chased him away, then Mom leaves because we're too much of a head ache. Blake screwed me over, and even if I was with him, he's leaving in two days, and you're leaving me at the end of the month. DO YOU SEE A PATTERN?" Tori screamed at her.

"I'm sorry, Tor. I'd take you with me, but I can't." Skye said.

"I know, but, why do you have to leave? I want you to be happy, but, still." Tori looked down. "I'm sorry." Skye put her arms around her little sister and hugged her tightly. Her phone rang and Skye reluctantly answered it.

"Hello?" 'Hey.' "What?" 'Can you meet me at the track tonight, about 7-ish?' "Why?" 'Cause I need to talk to you and Tori.' "About?" 'Something that can't be spoken about anywhere near Marah.' "Fine, 7?" 'Yup, thanks.' "Bye, Dustin." Skye hung up. "We have to meet Dustin at the track tonight." Tori nodded and they walked home.

.............................................

Blake ran to catch up with Hunter.

"Hey, wait up." Blake called after him. Hunter grudgingly turned to face his brother.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"I'm sorry. I still don't know what I did, but I'm sorry." Blake said.

"You weren't concentrating entirely on the race because you were thinking about Tori, then you fuck things up with her before they even start. If you were with her, and happy, then maybe I wouldn't be so pissed. But you're not. You're with Tina to get back at her, because you won't talk to her. You're using Tina. You have become so... different." Hunter explained.

"I know. It's just I really liked Tori, then she kissed that Brian guy, and I dunno, I lost it. I saw Tina walking. We started talking, and then I kissed her. I knew it was a mistake, but then when I saw Tori with Brian the next day, any doubts I had had, were gone for the moment." Blake explained as well. Marc called Hunter's cell.

"Hello?" 'Blake with you?' "Yeah." 'Good, meet me at the track, say 7ish?' "Why?" 'Just do it, and look nice!' Marc hung up. Hunter hung up. "We have to meet Marc at seven."

"Well its already 6, think we should go get changed cause, I feel icky." Blake commented.

"Did you just say _icky_?" Hunter joked as they mounted their bikes.

"Yes!" Blake joked back.

............................................. Seven o'clock.

"We're only going to see Dustin, why are we getting nicely dressed?" Tori inquired.

"Cause after, we're going to dinner." Skye replied. Tori took the turquoise sleeveless sweeter her sister was handing her and slipped it on, then pulled on a silk navy skirt that went to the floor, but had two large slits up the sides. Tori left her hair down and curly. Skye, however, had a pink off the shoulder silk dress, with red floral prints. Her hair was brushed over to the side, and looked slightly wild.

"Dustin is so going to get the wrong idea when we show up at the track like this." Tori commented. "WAIT! Aren't we going to get like dust and stuff all over us?"

"No, we are staying in the parking lot." Skye said.

"Okay."

......

"Why do we have to look nice?" Blake inquired.

"Marc said to." Hunter replied putting on his khakis.

"And we are listening to him, why?" Blake asked putting on his navy and light blue plaid over shirt.

"Because. Shut up." Hunter said.

"Fine, but aren't we just gonna get dirty at the track?" Blake asked.

"I dunno, I guess. Whatever. Let's go." Hunter walked out of the hotel room, with Blake locking it behind him.

.........

"They here yet?" Marc asked.

"No, are they?" Dustin asked.

"No." Marc replied. Then they heard two bikes pulling up, and off got Hunter and Blake.

"Why's Dustin here?" Blake asked Marc. Dustin's phone rang.

"Hello?" 'We're in the parking lot, you can come to us. We look to good to get dirty.' "Why?" 'Cause we are going to dinner with Marah afterwards.' "Why?" 'She said she wanted to tell us something, so to get nicely dressed and meet her at the restaurant, so hurry up!' Skye hung up. "I have to go out to the parking lot, so why don't we all go?" Dustin said hinting towards Marc.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, let's all go." Marc said and he and Dustin headed to the parking lot, with Blake and Hunter running after them. Hunter and Blake slowed as they saw the legendary blue van waiting. Skye and Tori were too busy talking to notice them, but saw Marc and Dustin.

"Get out." Dustin instructed.

"What?" Skye said.

"Please?" Marc asked.

"Fine. Why?" Tori said climbing out.

"You two. Get your asses over here." Tori's eyes opened wide as Blake and Hunter dragged themselves over to Skye and Tori.

"You had to have Dustin do your dirty work. How original." Skye scoffed.

"We had nothing to do with this." Hunter shot back.

"SHUT UP!" Marc yelled. "Okay, Blake, Tori you go over here with me." Marc said walking away. Blake and Tori walked to where he stopped.

"Ask Tori what happened the other day."

"Tori, what happened the other day?" Blake said seriously.

"Brian kissed _me_. But I pulled away, and slapped him. Then I went to look for you, and you, you had your damn tongue down Tina's throat." Tori said as a few tears formed.

"I'm sorry, I kinda got jealous when I saw him kissing you, and I saw Tina, and at first we were just talking, but then I kissed her. I know it was a mistake, and I shouldn't have asked her to dinner the next day, but then I saw you with him the next day, and I didn't care anymore. I'm sorry." Blake said wiping away her tears that had fallen. She was about to pull away when she realized how much she liked his touch. Marc slipped away as they got closer. Blake's hand lingered on Tori's face as she leaned into his touch. His lips slowly met hers, and then his tongue slipped into her mouth as they kissed passionately, yet softly.

......

"Why are you two fighting?" Dustin asked Skye and Hunter.

"Because I didn't tell him I was going to Hawaii, when it's none of his business." Skye snapped.

"You were just gonna kiss me, and say 'Oops, I'm moving to Hawaii, but thanks anyway.'?" Hunter asked.

"NO! I did think it was any of your business. If I had kissed you, and I thought you and I was worth trying for, although you'd be moving around the country, I'd of told you." Skye defended.

"Right, so you could be in Hawaii, and I'd be a nervous wreck thinking you'd be cheating on me, and me moving all around the country with you thinking I'm cheating on you! Nice, real nice." Hunter said.

"That's not fair! Skye screamed.

"Skye, I'd be more than happy to stay here in Blue Bay Harbor with you. But, you, you're willing to leave everything, even your sister here!" Hunter screamed back.

"You'd give up everything?" Skye asked softly.

"If I thought it was worth it, yeah. I though _we_ were worth it, but I don't know anymore." Hunter said honestly. Skye was so confused the only thing that was clear, she wanted to be with Hunter. She grabbed his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately and forcefully. Hunter fully responded, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

......

Blake and Tori pulled apart. Blake just smiled down at her.

"Now, what?" Blake said softly, still holding her.

"Now, you leave, and go back to being Blake Bradley, Motocross Star, and I go back to my lonely existence of people leaving me behind." Tori said looking downward, and trying to get out of his arms, but Blake wouldn't let go of her.

"Tor, that's not fair. I'm not gonna leave you. I'll stay, unless you'd like me to go, but I don't think you do." Blake said lifting her chin so she would look straight into his eyes.

"I don't. But I don't want to mess up your future either. Hunter's not gonna want to let you stay, and I refuse to come between you and Hunter!" Tori argued.

"I'll talk to him. Don't worry. I'm staying, I promise." Blake leaned in and kissed her again, but this kiss was more adventurous then the last, as their hands began to roam.

......

Hunter and Skye pulled apart. Hunter gazed at the beauty in his arms and couldn't help but smile.

"Good thing we didn't do that in Storm Chargers." He joked.

"Now what?" Skye whispered.

"Now, you decide. Do we stay, or go our separate ways?" Hunter asked seriously. Skye peeked over his shoulder and saw Blake and Tori kissing.

"I say we stay. If we don't, the weddings just gonna be weird for us..." Skye joked. Hunter was slightly lost, and turned his head to see what she meant. He laughed as well, seeing his bro and Tori kissing.

"I think it would." Hunter said turning back. He kissed her and they just stood there kissing, both couples. Hunter and Skye sat on a hill overlooking the track, while Tori and Blake stood on the beach. Each sister in the brother's arms, watching the morning sun rise on a new day, and new chapter of their lives.

.............................................................................

Okay, that's it. I hope you enjoyed the story. If you wanna know what happens later on, let me know, and I'll post the epilogue, or you can wait and see if later, much much later, there's a sequel... dunno, could be, might not be... I haven't decided yet. Well, that's it for now... -Storm Strider, Brie


End file.
